


A Better Alternative To Homework

by thefairyprincev (QueenOfThePolarBears)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, also, because Hashi is a total stoner, because why not, just saying, learning how to put a condom on with your mouth from YouTube, literally just porn, not even kidding, this is literally just them fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePolarBears/pseuds/thefairyprincev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hashirama and Madara are secret boyfriends in high school and then they fuck instead of doing homework, because it really is a much better alternative. </p>
<p>Literally just smut. That's it, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Alternative To Homework

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd or anything like that, so all terrible mistakes are my fault.

“Your brother is going to kill me,” Madara murmurs, even as he tugs on Hashirama's hair, forcing the other boy's head back in order to nip at his neck, kissing and sucking his way down.

“Not if yours kills me first,” Hashirama gasps out, his hands dig into the shorter seventeen year old's bony hips, nails leaving marks as he tugs Madara closer, forcing the other to straddle his hips as he bites down hard on the brunet's neck, pressing soft kisses against the spot seconds later.

“Fuck,” the older teen breathes out, hips jerking up as Madara grinds down against his. He feels Madara grinning against the side of his neck and Hashirama lets his nails dig into his hips for a few more seconds, before raking them up underneath Madara's shirt, eliciting a gasp from him as Madara pulls away enough for Hashirama to pull the shirt off, hastily removing his own as well. He's quick to tangle his hands in Madara's hair, which has fallen from it's ponytail, and yank the smaller teen's face forwards to mash their mouths together messily. There are gasps and groans and soft whispered curses as they shift against each other, pressing closer, hands moving and touching everywhere they can. This isn't the first time they've done this, but with the way their father's are, and just the sheer dislike their younger brother's have for the other, they are not able to do this often, so Hashirama likes to cherish every chance they get, he's not sure about Madara. Mostly because Madara's weird about everything, so it would make sense that he was weird about this too.

“You remember a condom this time?” his mouth moves against his boyfriend's mouth as he speaks and Madara nods, tugging the small, foil wrapped packet from the pocket of his jeans.

“ 'course I did. 's not like I was about to get high and forget to bring a condom like _someone_ did,” he grumbles and Hashirama pouts, delivering a sharp nip to Madara's lower lip.

“It was one time,” he whines, and Madara pulls back to level him with a look, somehow managing to drag up a glare amidst his messed up hair and kiss swollen lips.

“You've forgotten three times Hashirama.  _Three times_ . I think all that pot is causing memory loss,” he says, and Hashirama pouts more, before he slides his hands down the planes of Madara's back to cup his jean clad ass, drawing him close again to grind up against the shorter teen, causing him to gasp, hands gripping tightly at Hashirama's shoulders.

“It is not,” the brunet mutters as his mouth latches on to Madara's neck, nipping and sucking his way down to his collarbone, where he bites down, soothing the angry red mark he leaves behind with a few licks, before kissing his way down Madara's chest.

“Is too,” Madara gasps out as he rakes the nails of his right hand down Hashirama's back, before dragging his hand around to grab at the evident bulge in the other boy's jeans. Hashirama hisses, his hips jerking up into Madara's hand as he bites down on one of his nipples.

“Is not,” he mutters and Madara squeezes the cloth covered cock in his hand and Hashirama's nails dig into Madara's ass, and then they are working to undo the jeans Madara is still wearing, shoving the boxers down with them just enough for Hashirama to slip a hand in, grabbing Madara's dick in his hand and tugging on it gently.

“Fuck,” Madara breathes out, jerking his hips into Hashirama's hand. Hashirama grins against the other's skin, and starts kissing his way back up to Madara's mouth.

“That's what I'm trying to do,” he mutters, before kissing Madara again, hand still working over the other's cock as their tongues tangle and then Madara is pulling away, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“Then fucking hurry up and do it,” he snaps as he moves away to tug his pants off the rest of the way, tossing them somewhere out of the way. Hashirama's own pants are hastily removed as well, before he leans over to the nightstand fumbling with the drawer for a few seconds before he manages to grab hold of the lube, sitting up again and scooting up to lean back against the headboard. Madara follows him up, moving until his knees rest on either side of Hashirama's hips again, hands resting on the taller's shoulders as he leans in to press his lips to Hashirama's greedily. Hashirama bites Madara's bottom lip as he fumbles to open the bottle, squirting a good amount of the lube onto his hand and spreading it around a bit to warm it up, before he lets his hand trail down Madara's spine with feather light touches, making the shorter groan.

“Shhh,” Hashirama murmurs, moving his mouth down to suck at Madara's neck as his fingers trace circles around his puckered hole, dipping one in slightly every so often, getting a very quiet whine in response. Hashirama grins and bites down on Madara's collarbone as he slips a finger in up to it's base. Madara let's out a breathy moan and tugs on his hair at the feeling, and Hashirama is quick to slide another finger into him, scissoring his fingers as Madara tries his best to muffle the sounds he's inadvertently letting out. A third finger enters him and Madara pulls at Hashirama's hair, a whine escaping his throat at the slow pace that the brunet is moving his fingers at, and Madara desperately tries to shove his hips down in an effort to get Hashirama's fingers deeper into him. Hashirama drags the nails of his left hand down Madara's back, garnering a gasped moan from him as he arches his back.

“You ready?” Hashirama asks, mouthing at Madara's neck again and gets Madara grinding down against his fingers with a gasped “Fuck yes, hurry up,” as his response. Hashirama huffs out a laugh, and removes his fingers, getting a groan and a glare from his boyfriend. He reaches over to grab the condom that was lying off to the side, trying to open it and failing, getting a growl from Madara who quickly grabs the pack from the brunet, opening it with ease and he gives it a calculating look, before grinning darkly at Hashirama, who's not quite sure if he likes getting that look in this situation or not, but either way it definitely turns him on even more. And then Madara is no longer straddling his hips, but leaning down in between them and Hashirama groans as Madara licks his dick slowly, from the base to the tip before taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it lightly.

Hashirama's hand fists into Madara's hair as the other teen starts to suck him off slowly, with languid licks and long sucks and Hashirama is panting, trying to catch his breath as he urges his boyfriend on, hips jerking up enough to cause Madara to gag, but the Uchiha is a stubborn bastard and doesn't pull away as he simply takes Hashirama's dick deeper into his throat. He pulls off briefly to do something that Hashirama can't see, and then Madara's mouth is right back on his cock and his hips are jerking up as he pushes Madara's head down further and he nearly comes before Madara draws away entirely, wiping his mouth as he smirks smugly up at his boyfriend. Hashirama looks down at his now condom covered cock and he gives Madara a curious look.

“... Did you just put that on with your _mouth_?” he asks, and Madara grins like a Cheshire cat as he crawls back up to straddle Hashirama's hips.

“Yup,” he responds, popping the 'p' as he speaks. Hashirama blinks.

“Where the hell did you learn to do that?” he has to ask, because Madara certainly didn't know how to do this last time they found time to have sex. Madara shrugs.

“YouTube,” he says, before grinding himself down against Hashirama's dick and Hashirama decides that he can question Madara on just why he decided to learn how to put a condom on with his mouth from YouTube later. Right now, he just wants to fuck him, so he does.

Madara digs his nails into Hashirama's shoulders as he spreads his legs and Hashirama grips his hips, and then his head is thrown back and he moans loudly as he slides down onto his boyfriend's cock and Hashirama leans forwards to bite and suck and leave marks scattered around his chest. Neither waste any more time as Madara uses Hashirama's shoulders to push himself up before falling back down, Hashirama's hips snapping up to meet his. A pace is set and they're both panting soon enough, and then Hashirama angles his hips slightly and Madara lets out a keening moan as white spots dance across his vision and he gasps, and then he's being flipped around onto his back, his legs wrapping tightly around Hashirama's hips as the brunet slams into him.

Madara's nails are digging into Hashirama's back as his own arches up, and he gasps, the bed squeaking loudly beneath them as Hashirama speeds up, grunting against Madara's neck as he yanks Madara's hips down against his own with every thrust he makes up into the other's body. One of Madara's hands finds it's way to his own cock and then he is gasping loudly, curses falling from his mouth as he squeezes and strokes and shouts out Hashirama's name as his back arches up off the bed and he hits his release.

Hashirama keeps moving in him, even as Madara's walls tighten almost too much for him too move, but he grits his teeth, shoves in a few more times, and feels his own muscles quiver as he lets go, biting Madara's shoulder hard as he groans, hips stilling as the waves of pleasure roll over him.

Hashirama reluctantly pulls out of Madara, having to push the Uchiha's legs off of his hips in order to do so, and he quickly pulls off the condom, tying it off and tossing it into the garbage before settling on the bed, tugging Madara close to him. Madara grumbles something, but Hashirama is in too good of a mood right now to really listen to anything, so he nuzzles his face against his boyfriend's hair and tucks Madara's head underneath his chin, humming happily as he closes his eyes. They both remain silent for a while.

“You know, we probably should have gotten that biology project done,” Madara remarks offhandedly and Hashirama groans at the reminder of the pile of homework they were supposed to be doing.

“Later,” he decides, “ we can do it later.”

“But-”

“Can you shut up until we actually have to clean up before my brother gets home?” Hashirama asks and Madara glares at him, but Hashirama just grins and kisses his boyfriend, who is then happy to shut up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally watched a video on YouTube about how to put a condom on with your mouth for this okay. I mean, it's not the most embarrassing thing I've had to google this month (thank you biology class), but still.  
> Also try saying "condom covered cock" ten times fast with a straight face. Come on, I dare you.


End file.
